Common Mortal Weapons
There are many weapons and weapon styles that mortals of all races use. Some are specific to certain races, or smaller groups within those races. Human Human weapons are basic and to the point. There isn't much extra added on for embellishment. Blade Weapons Swords are the obvious, and they're also used by most races. While Human swords are typically lower quality, they're easier to repair and they have much room to improve upon them. Their daggers are largely the same. Their axes are typically lighter and more streamlined than the other races. While more rare, some mortals are known to use greatswords and grandswords. Stabbing Weapons Human spears, bidents and tridents are usually high quality, very streamlined and are built to pierce armor very quickly. However, they also do little overall damage because the tips are small and lack any sort of barbs. Blunt Weapons Since most humans can't handle large, heavy weapons, there aren't very many heavy, blunt weapons. Maces are the most widely used blunt weapon by Humans, as they're versitile enough to be used by many, while still being light. Hammers and warhammers are typically small with less crushing power, but more peircing capability. Ranged Weapons Humans mostly use crossbows for ranged weaponry, since it can have far more improvements built in than a bow. They were the second race to create a both faster action, and a rapid fire option for crossbows, right behind the Dwarves. Demon Demons use brutal weaponry, designed to make the opponent suffer, give up, or both. Often times, these weapons are designed to be disposable due to the fact that Demons like to leave their weapons in their opponents. Ketosh A Ketosh is a scimitar-like weapon, with blades in the formation of a claw. It's built to rend flesh. However, despite the fear this weapon inspires, the blades themselves are rather thin. While that's wonderful for cutting straight through flesh, it also makes them fragile. The Ketosh deals 50% more damage to targets with less than 15 ARM total. Kavesh A Kavesh is similar to a pickaxe, but is built more for combat. All of the edges are sharpened, and any part that can be removed safely often is, to make it easier to swing. Sometimes, you'll see serrations on the blades, in more brutal versions. The Kavesh has a -2 to Bladed-attacks, but always deals 5 armor piercing damage, plus the normal damage. Elves Elves use precise weapons, made to be used quickly, and efficiently. Many of them are adapted or just are weapons used for hunting, especially in the case of jungle elves. Recurve Bow Shorter than the Longbow, but just as strong, the Recurve bow is a bit more difficult to string than a short bow, but once strung it is easier to use than a longbow. Often it is used as a way to get the same amount of power from a smaller bow, so it can still be used in smaller spaces without worry of hitting trees or cave walls. Recurve Bows use the stat values for Shortbows, and add an additional 25 to the flat damage. Tethala The Tethala is a dagger used often as a way for elves to optimize space when hunting. A normal dagger with a small skinning knife on the other end, it lets the user skin caught game when killed easily, as well as surprise careless opponents on occasion. Tethala use dagger stats, and yield extra materials when harvesting from dead animals. Dwarves Dwarves are a race of miners and blacksmiths, most things they use they made themselves. This shows in their weaponry greatly, they often are weapons with multiple uses. Sometimes they are more practical, sometimes they look really cool. Switch Blade It is a sword, usually a short sword, that switches into a buckler shield. They make it themselves, It isn't able to be both at the same time. It can be switched between short sword and buckler, consuming 1 action. The sword has half of the AV as the shield aspect. Hydraulic Gauntlets These gauntlets are a fairly new creation, they are gauntlets that use hydraulic technology to create a stronger pushing force when used, making them very good for increasing the damaging capabilities of ones punch without requiring claws or blades. This allows it to be used solely with the strength and less precise aim. Hydraulic Gauntlets add +2.0 to Unarmed Modifier. Cthaki The Cthaki, while normally a peaceful race, excel at creating weaponry and armor. And with this knowledge have found it quite easy to create weapons with extra stability and power, by them being made to be held with 2 or more hands. Double Bladed Polearm Made by the Cthaki to be used with 3 hands, it is deadly from two sides, and in the hands of a skilled Cthaki, can be spun with ease, making it a deadly weapon to come face to face with on the battlefield. When used by Cthaki, it has a +1 to Bladed-attacks, and +50% damage. Otherwise, it has no buffs. Carapace Shield A shield made as well to be wielded with three hands, to the point where it is unusable otherwise, it is tall and wide, leaving only a corner open for a slim weapon to slip past and stab the enemies. It is the height of a tower shield, while being roughly 3/4s as wide, yet for a Cthaki, not any more difficult to use. They have the same AV as a tower shield. Cthaki can wield them without the required STR. Draconi The drakoni are incredibly strong melee fighters, with the ability to increase the size of a weapon in their hands as well as having extremely strong legs, this shows in both their fighting style, and the weapons they use. Draconian Dagger Quite unique in its design, the Draconian Dagger blade is made to be a little longer than most daggers, so that when scaled up in size the blade makes for a well sized greatsword. In a similar fashion the handle is a bit longer than most daggers, so that it can still be easily wielded with two hands upon an increase of size. Can be directly increased and decreased in size between daggers, short swords, longswords and greatswords. Bladed Greaves Greaves with small blades on them, they work in the same way that claw weapons do except on the feet of the user, while they can technically be used by anyone, the Drakoni find them much easier to wield, due to a great familiarity with them, as well as their naturally strong legs. They use the same stats as short swords. When worn by a Draconi, they have a +2 to Bladed attacks. Feylu The Feylu are quick and strategic in battle, on the rare occasion they enter a battle. Masters of tactics, they use their dexterousness and the environment to often attack in short deadly bursts, as well as ambush strategies. They even go so far as to enlist the aid of wildlife in the area if truly desperate. Arm Sling An arm mounted sling, made to be smaller than a bow, and thus easier to hide, using stones, or balls of metal as ammunition. They deal 35 damage. Delf Buckler Delf Bucklers are made to be strapped to the arm of the user. It leaves the users hand open to be used to hold a weapon. Not made for direct hits, it's niche is more in deflecting blows and redirecting an opponent's attack. It is often used by the Feylu along with the the the Arm Sling and a small dagger, letting them use both weapons while still giving them some level of self preservation when unable to simply dodge an attack. The Delf Buckler adds 10 AV, and your character will automatically try to bring the buckler to a guard position when required. Canis Unlike the Feylu, the Canis have absolutely no strategy in the way they fight, they get in, kill, and get out. As well they do not actually make much of anything in the ways of weapons, the things they do have were likely made with assistance from Dakoni, or the Feylu. Berserker Axe This axe was made with assistance from the Draconi, while very difficult to wield, due to its size and the amount of strength it takes to wield it properly, it is actually easier to carry than most Greataxes, but still equally as difficult to actually attack with successfully. This makes it ideal for when the Canis are berserking, as they would be able to wield the weapon in its entirety in that state. They use Greataxe stats, but require 30 less STR to wield. Widsrid The Widsrid is a short sword wielded by the Canis, and actually one of the few things that a Canis had the idea for themself. The only difference is that the weapon is wider, thus making it a little bit more hefty, and a little bit more damaging. Widsrid deal 5% more damage than short swords. Futr The Futr are extremely smart, and their weapons easily show that. The progress they have made with projectile combat especially shows greatly in their arsenal of weaponry, as shown here. Argins Using complex mechanisms and a rechargeable air canister, these weapons shoots small metal balls at alarmingly high speeds, distributing large amounts of damage with relative ease, even without any ammunition these Argins can do point blank damage with the air pressure used within the weapon alone. Using the air burst, it deals 40 damage. Firing pellets deals 50 damage. Bladeshot A handheld, quiet device used to propel small, almost needle like blades, often times through the vitals of a target, and often coated in poison. It is usually used in assassination and guerrilla warfare. Although, notably, it can be difficult to aim. It has a -3 to accuracy, but deals 300% critical damage. Normally, it deals 30 damage. Dracokin The Dracokin are the most well known for two things, their wings, and their intelligence, gifted to them from the generation preceding them. This lets them use knowledge of battle techniques used by the generations before them. Lugged Spear This amalgamate of a spear and a hammer is renowned for its weight, or hammerhead just above the base of the shaft, and a spearhead above that, letting it be used to pierce through using momentum, as well as crush their opponent. Lugged Spears use spear stats, plus 40 required STR, and +50% damage. Medium Crossbow A compromise between the Light and Heavy crossbow, this weapon is simply stronger than the light crossbow, while less hefty than the heavy crossbow, the only added piece is a rack for the bolts, attached in a way that grants an easier, successive firing rate. It deals the average damage between the Light and Heavy Crossbows of the same material, and require 30 STR to wield.